


I'm Here

by AzenaKira



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly AU. Spoilers if you haven't played BOTH storylines. Two-Shot.</p><p>What if Alvin let Jude in more, including letting him know that his mother had passed away? And what is Leia wasn’t really the one to snap Jude out of it? Alternate timelines to the Xailen Woods Temple and the battle with Jude vs Alvin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> So guys. I just have to say. I'm addicted to this game.... I haven't written fanfiction in a while, and this game finally got me out of my writers block.
> 
> I hope the characters don't seem too out of character. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> This is part 1 of 2. The overall rating is based on part 2 of this. Rated for violence.

Alvin let out a low sigh and he attempted to walk quietly into the room in the temple. He glanced around for a moment and noticed Rowen was gone… _Probably off thinking about the conversation with Wingul._ He thought. He let out a soft sigh again and glanced at Jude. His eyes softened slightly and he shook his head before walking over and sitting on the edge of his own bed.

Jude rolled over, glancing at Alvin’s back, “You wonder off again?”

Alvin tensed slightly, “… Sorry to wake you kid.”

“You didn’t… I can’t sleep.” Jude sighed softly and sat up, leaning back against the bed frame and resting a hand on his knee as he glanced at Alvin, “So… What happened with you today?”

Jude could practically feel the tension growing at Alvin all but growled at him while pulling his gloves off and throwing them onto the nightstand, “What’s with the sudden interrogation?”

Jude slowly got to his feet and crossed his arms, surprised that Alvin hadn’t noticed yet, “You just have me worried, is all… Do you still want to go back home to Elympios?”

Alvin let out a growl this time and stood up, slamming his fist rather hard against the wall, still not looking at Jude.

Jude’s eyes widened slightly, “… Alvin?”

“Worry about your own problems kid. You want to protect Milla right?”

“She can protect herself. Stop changing the subject Alvin.”

Jude started to walk over to him, but froze when Alvin shot him a glare, “You _really_ don’t wanna come towards me right now, kid.”

Although he paused, he let out a sigh and gave a slight smile, “I’m not afraid of you Alvin.”

Jude wasn’t expecting what came next. A strong hand grabbed his upper arm and practically threw him back against the wall, pinning him down by grabbing both of his arms. Jude’s eyes widened and he felt his heart rate speed up, but he didn’t struggle.

“Damnit.” Alvin cursed under his breath as he loosened his grip and leaned forward, resting his forehead against the wall next to Jude’s head. Their bodies were close, but not enough to be touching, which Alvin was slightly thankful for, afraid that Jude might notice how much he was shaking, “Why aren’t you afraid of me? Why don’t you hate for betraying you?” He practically whispered, not expecting answers.

Jude turned his eyes slightly to glance at Alvin as best he could and stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity. Jude let out a sigh and closed his eyes, “Despite everything you’ve done, Alvin, you haven’t actually tried to kill us… You just wanted to go home with your mother… But we’re your friends too you know. Did you ever think of how sad we’d be if you actually left for—“

Jude’s eyes widened as his felt a tear fall onto his shoulder, “… Alvin?”

Another tear followed. And another. Alvin stayed silent and didn’t move, however Jude did finally notice that he was shaking and the words finally came in all but a whisper, “My mother’s dead.”

Jude lifted a hand hesitantly and glanced back at Alvin, unsure of what to do, his own eyes softening, “Alvin…” He let out a hesitant sigh before slipping both his arms under Alvin’s coat.

Alvin instantly responded, trying to pull away and his eyes widened, “Jude, what—“

Jude didn’t let him pull away, and instead, pulled the older man closer and rested his head against his chest, “I’m sorry, Alvin.”

Alvin’s eyes widened more as the tears slowly stopped. He was still tense and he glanced down at the kid, unsure of what to do. He’d betrayed him so many times, and the younger male still believed in him… Still considered him a friend. As hard as Alvin had tried to push him away in the past, Jude just pulled him right back with little effort.

Alvin’s eyes softened a little and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the raven haired kid, “Thanks… Jude.”

Jude’s eyes widened slightly. Not only had Alvin actually called him by his name instead of ‘kid’, but the tone of voice he used was one he’d only ever heard in Leticia’s house.

Jude pulled back slightly, but just enough to look Alvin in the eye with a questioning stare, unsure of how to respond.

Alvin glanced down at him and held his gaze briefly before actually blushing a little and pushing the kid away with little effort, “O-okay well. Now that that’s out of the way… We should probably get some sleep.” He hesitantly glanced towards the door, thankful that Rowen hadn’t walked in yet.

Jude blushed slightly as well and scratched his head, “R-right… Well. Uh… Hey Alvin?” Alvin glanced back, locking eyes again, “… If you ever need to talk… I’m here okay?” Jude smiled very slightly up at the older man.

Alvin’s eyes widened, and he lost his control. His eyes softened slightly and he pushed Jude back towards the wall, although Jude didn’t fight him either.

“Alvin, what—“

Jude’s eyes widened as Alvin lightly grabbed his chin and tilted his head up, while placing his other hand against the wall for balance. He leaned in quickly and pressed his lips to Jude’s, causing the boys eyes to widen further, but he still didn’t fight back.

Alvin stayed there. He made no effort to deepen the kiss or to pull away, but Jude could still feel him shaking. After what seemed like an eternity, Alvin pulled back enough just to lock eyes with the kid. They both stared at each other until Alvin finally whispered, “Thanks kid.” And gave a slight genuine smile.

Jude froze, his jaw dropping slightly as he stared at Alvin. Even if he was confused about what just happened, the smile officially caught him off guard. It wasn’t Alvin’s trademark smirk. It didn’t come with any cocky remarks. It was genuine. Truth. Real. Exposed. Everything Jude was sure up until that point didn’t even exist in Alvin’s body.

Alvin seemed to get a little nervous since the kid wasn’t responding and let out a small chuckle and he pushed his weight off the wall and scratched his head, “Ah… Sorry.” That smirk returned, “Couldn’t help it… Well. I guess I should get some sl—“

This time, Alvin’s eyes widened as Jude grabbed hold of Alvin’s scarf and pulled him back in and kissed him. Alvin let out a low groan as Jude pulled back.

Jude was flushed and a little out of breath, but his eyes narrowed at Alvin, “Don’t apologize for something you meant to do.”

Alvin hadn’t even blinked yet, he was so surprised. He stared at the kid before letting out a sigh and taking in a deep breath, “Alright. But. As I was saying.” He grinned a little as he leaned over Jude, causing the younger male to tense this time, “We should probably get some sleep.”

Jude’s face reddened slightly, “R-right…” He scratched his head and glanced away.

Alvin chuckled softly as he shrugged his coat off and let it hit the floor before sitting on the edge of the bed and shrugging his boots off.

Jude glanced at him briefly, blushing a little more before hesitating and walking over to the space between their beds, about to climb into his own.

“Hey.”

Jude blinked and turned, glancing at Alvin, who was already laying down with his hands behind his head and completely shirtless, causing the reddness to return to Jude’s cheeks. Alvin grinned slightly and held out his hand to him, causing Jude to blink, “… What?”

“Come on. I won’t bite.” He smirked a little, “Well. Maybe a little.”

Jude’s eyes widened as he turned even more shades of red, “Alvin! You’re insane—“ Jude yelped slightly as Alvin managed to grab his wrist and pull him close. “A-Alvin!”

Jude tensed as Alvin pulled Jude’s back close to his chest. Alvin let his eyes close and he actually seemed to relax, causing Jude to blink and hesitantly glance over his shoulder, “… Alvin?” He said softly.

“Just one night… okay, Jude?” Jude’s eyes softened and he relaxed. It was that voice again. And at that moment, Jude knew he couldn’t say no.


	2. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based around when Milla dies and if you play Jude's route. Slightly AU, Leia is not present.

_Milla. Why did you have to die? What am I supposed to do now? My mission was to help Milla. How did it end up like this?_

Jude was sitting on the bed, leaning back against the wall, clenching his fists. He didn’t care as familiar footsteps walked through the door, painfully slow. He didn’t even flinch when he heard that all too familiar gun being pointed at his face.

“You’re my ticket home to Elympios. All I have to do is kill you off.” Alvin’s familiar voice rang out, but completely monotone, “A deal I made with Muzet.”

_Muzet… After **everything** that happened, she attacked us._

“Go ahead,” Jude replied, not even looking up, “Do whatever you want.”

Alvin’s eyes narrowed and he growled under his breath as he reached forward, grabbing Jude by the collar of his clothes and pulling him close. Alvin pressed the gun to Jude’s head, locking eyes with Jude’s emotionless ones, “You really piss me off, you know that?” His finger was on the trigger and his hand started shaking, but Jude wouldn’t even look away. His finger got closer and closer to pulling the trigger and it seemed like an eternity. Alvin closed his eyes and a shot rang out.

After a couple moments of silence he heard Jude’s monotone voice, “You missed.”

_She sacrificed her life… For the spirits… And for us. Her mission meant **nothing**._

“Open your eyes already… Alvin.”

Alvin didn’t even realize his eyes were still shut until he opened them. And then he blinked a few times realizing his vision was blurry. It wasn’t until he dropped his gun that he realized it was crying. Alvin glanced away as he fell back into a sitting position on the ground and slammed his fist into it, causing Jude to jump slightly, “Every damn thing we did was pointless!”

“Pointless?” Jude glanced at the older man, his eyes focusing a little.

_It wasn’t pointless._

“The schism is definitely still up. If the schism wasn’t dispelled, then why’d I let her die? What was the point? She died for **nothing**. She saved our lives and we’re throwing them away. We’re just plain old human beings. We can’t be like her.”

Milla… Died for nothing?

“Saved our lives…” Jude repeated for a moment under his breath.

_Milla finally gave you something to live for, and I suppose that made you very happy. Too bad it was all for nothing. Time to set those feelings aside._

“… Put an end to my feelings?” Jude muttered again, glancing back at Alvin, who was still crying in front of him, staring at the ground.

Jude’s eyes widened suddenly, “… Alvin.”

Alvin glanced up at Jude with a half glare through tears, “What?”

“She saved our lives. She saved **us**.” Jude said, getting off the bed and kneeling next to Alvin, placing a hand on top of his, “We can’t throw that away.”

Alvin blinked at him blushing slightly and glancing away, “What’s gotten into you, honor student? I try to kill you and you’re trying to cheer me up?” Alvin pulled his hand away and wiped his eyes with his sleeve, “That makes no sense you idiot.”

Jude’s eyes softened and he gave a slight smile, “That’s not any different than the previous times you’ve attempted it.”

Alvin groaned, pushing himself to his feet and rubbing the back of his head, “Fair point. You’ve been pissing me off since day one. Never wavering in your stupid ideals.”

Jude blinked up at Alvin as the brunette looked away. Jude slowly rose to his feet, “… Is this what you wanted?” Alvin glanced back towards him with uncertain eyes and Jude’s widened, “… You wanted me to talk you out of it. Out of Muzet’s deal.”

Alvin gave a soft scoff and looked away, “Why don’t you just kill me already? Save yourself the trouble.”

Jude’s eyes narrowed and he shoved Alvin back onto the bed, climbing over his waist and punching him in the face, “Kill you? How could you even say that to me?! Milla saved your rotten life, don’t be so eager to just throw it away! She died because she wanted us to live! Don’t you get it?!”

Alvin winced slightly at the punch, but didn’t make an effort to push Jude away, “Well then, what **should** we be doing? I’m not Milla. I don’t have a mission to fulfill.” Even with his head turned slightly to the side, he still managed to glance up at Jude.

A few tears fell from Jude’s face onto Alvin’s, “It’s not a matter of whether you can or can’t. It’s a matter of whether you do or don’t.” Jude actually laughed as Alvin’s face softened, “Why’d it take me this long to figure out?”

Alvin sat up until he was face level with the younger boy, “Jude… You’ve officially lost it.”

Jude smiled brighter at him, “I know what we have to do. Let’s get going, Alvin.”

Alvin’s eyes widened and he reached a hand up behind Jude’s head, pulling him close and kissing him softly and then a bit deeper before pulling away, “I didn’t need to go home. My home’s right here.”

Jude grinned slightly, “Wow, that’s cheesy, even for you.”

Alvin blushed a little, “We’ll leave in the morning then… For now.” Alvin gave a sly grin before turning them over and pinning Jude to the bed, nipping at his neck.

“A-Alvin! Seriously?! **NOW**?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am SO sorry for the huge (what 3 years?) delay in getting this chapter done. I kept losing the mood I wanted for it and didn't end up going as far as I had originally planned.  
> I appreciate all the continued support, and I truly hope I didn't let you down with this half of the story!


End file.
